


A Single Step

by LittleTaliMagpie



Series: Hair-washing 5+1 [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Acceptance, Canon Universe, Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Researching LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTaliMagpie/pseuds/LittleTaliMagpie
Summary: After Ken's disastrous coming-out, Mrs. Ichijouji sees how much he is hurting from their rejection. Determined not to lose her only son, she dedicates herself to learning all she can, in hopes of showing her dear son that she still cares.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Hair-washing 5+1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734646
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Daiken Discord Server





	A Single Step

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the hair-washing omake I promised a while back!
> 
> I hate that Ken's parents don't have names, ahhhhhh
> 
> Enjoy~

Mrs. Ichijouji watched in silent distress as Daisuke took his and Ken’s meals down the corridor to Ken’s room. The door swung open silently and Ken’s pale hands took one of the trays. Daisuke smiled sadly then turned, about to shut the door when he met her eyes. His expression shuttered and became colder, an anger she could almost _feel_ radiating from his normally-kind brown eyes. Then the door was closed before she could react. She pressed her forehead against the door frame to the kitchen.

‘ _We’ve made a terrible mistake…_ ’

Shuffling into the living room and settling into the couch, she stared blankly at the wall. Her mind was swirling with questions, concerns, fears. Clearly, the way they had reacted to Ken’s revelation was… not correct. She had mostly been confused and so had deferred to her husband’s opinion. He’d told Ken to stop joking around, that he needed to find a wife to continue their family’s lineage. She could remember, clear as day, the way Ken’s expression had shifted from nervous to horrified to… nothing. He’d rushed out without another word and locked himself in his own room. As far as she was aware, he hadn’t left since.

At least, not until Daisuke had arrived.

He was the only one Ken had responded to since their disagreement two days ago. It was what Mrs. Ichijouji had called him for, knowing Daisuke would get through to Ken. Now though, it seemed like even he wouldn’t be responding to them. She wanted to know what they’d done wrong, wanted to understand her son. Her only son, now.

She couldn’t bear to lose him too.

Just then, the door down the hall opened and she heard quiet talking. Gathering her resolve, she stood and strode over to the hallway. Daisuke was muttering something she couldn’t make out, stopping when Ken froze. When he saw her, his expression became guarded.

“We’re going back to our apartment.” He declared. Ken’s eyes were glued to the floor and his arms were shaking where he held his little Digimon friend, Wormmon.

“Of course,” she said softly. “Is there anything you need for the trip back?”

“No, it’s not far.” It was odd for Daisuke’s speech to be so… clipped. Normally, he spoke much more casually. They moved past her, Ken moving to put Daisuke between them. It hurt to see him so distant, so afraid. She _had_ to make this right.

“Daisuke- _kun_?” He paused, glancing back. “May I have a quick word? It won’t take more than five minutes-”

“I’m sorry,” he cut in. “But we should really be getting back. Please excuse us.” And with that, he ushered Ken out, closing the door with a _click_. It felt so final and she fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

She _would_ fix this mistake.

\--------------- _Later that night_ \----------------

“What are you reading, dear?” She looked up from her laptop at her husband’s words. 

“It’s a website with information about LGBT things,” she replied. “The history, what the terms mean, that sort of thing. A lot of it is really confusing though…” With a sigh, she turned the laptop to face her husband, frowning when he turned away.

“Oh please, darling, be serious.” he scoffed, waving a hand dismissively. 

“I assure you, I am _very_ serious.” she said firmly. “Ken- _chan_ was clearly hurt by our reaction to his…” She looked back at the screen for the term, “‘coming out’ to us. This is something that is very important to him so I’m going to do my best to understand.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” he snapped. “We shouldn’t be reinforcing such behaviours in him! Don’t you want grandchildren?”

“Of course I do, but not at the expense of our only son’s happiness!” She retorted. Her husband stepped back, recoiling as if slapped. “We already lost one son. I refuse to lose another! I love Ken- _chan_ so I’m going to do everything in my power to understand him and make him happy! I won’t make this mistake again…”

There was a long silence before Mr Ichijouji spoke up. “... What have you learned so far?” Mrs. Ichijouji felt her heart soar as she began to explain, shifting the laptop so he could see the screen. Somehow, despite her continued confusion, this felt like a small victory.

\----------- _Two Days Later_ \------------

The doorbell rang, surprising Mrs Ichijouji. Wiping her hands on her apron, she hurried to answer it. Her surprise was heightened when she found it was Daisuke standing at the door.

“Sorry for visiting out of the blue.” He smiled but it was so reserved. Mrs. Ichijouji felt a swell of sadness. “Ken forgot to grab something so I came to pick it up. May I come in?”

“Of course.” she replied, stepping out of the way and letting him in. As soon as he had his slippers on, he made his way to Ken’s room. She trailed after him. “Would you like something to drink? It’s quite warm today…”

“Oh, no thank you, I won’t be staying long.” He assured her. “Just a quick in-and-out thing.” He went to close the door but she stopped him.

“Daisuke- _kun_ ,” She said, projecting what courage she could gather into her voice. He paused, eyebrows raising, and she pressed on. “I understand now that the way my husband and I reacted to Ken- _chan_ ’s coming out was harsh and wrong. We should’ve been more willing to try and understand what he meant and what he feels. We’ve been doing as much research into the topic as we can but a lot of it feels like it’s going over our heads. I just wanted to ask for your help in understanding this.” She bowed deeply, heart pounding. “Please! Could you help us? We love Ken- _chan_ and wish to learn!”

The following silence was almost deafening and she could feel her heart in her throat as she waited. Then, Daisuke started to laugh. She looked up in confusion.

“God, I feel so _relieved_!” he chortled. “Ken was right! Oh, thank God…” When he saw her face, he smiled sweetly. “Ken kept saying that you probably just didn’t get it and not to be too harsh on you. Even though he was the one who got hurt, he trusted that you’d come around.” His smile softened with fondness and he laid a hand over his chest. “He’s so kind… It’s inspiring.”

Mrs. Ichijouji smiled, dabbing at her eyes. “Yes. I’m so grateful for Ken- _chan_ , and I feel awful for the way we reacted. I want to make it right.”

“Thank you for that.” Daisuke grinned, the room seeming lighter for it. Then, his expression fell slightly. “I’d love to help you, really. But I’m not really one-hundred percent on any terms or anything like that myself. I only know how _I_ feel, to be honest. Besides a few things that apply to me and Ken.” 

“Well, I’d love to hear your interpretation on them, if you have time?” She smiled.

“I told Ken I wouldn’t be long… Just came to pick up this textbook for him.” Daisuke gestured to the book on Ken’s desk before making his way over and picking it up. Mrs. Ichijouji felt herself deflate.

“Oh, I see…” She forced herself to keep smiling. “Well, I’ll just have to do my best and keep studying then!”

“It’ll be fine,” Daisuke said absently, thumb gliding across his smartphone screen. “Just sending him a quick text to say I’ll be a little longer… There, sent!” Locking and pocketing his phone, he gave her a kind smile. “So, you wanted to know my thoughts on some stuff?” 

Mrs. Ichijouji felt her face light up and she hurried back to the kitchen. “Yes, of course! How about some lemonade while we talk, I’m sure you’re boiling.”

\--------- _About Two Weeks Later_ \----------

Mrs. Ichijouji stared at the laptop screen in despair. Her discussion with Daisuke had helped, and she and her husband had continued their research. However, the terms had become much more numerous and complex the deeper they went into the LGBT rabbit hole, and now her fears had come to fruition. She’d hit a wall.

She’d asked her husband and Daisuke for more help, but her husband was as clueless as her and Daisuke’s work experience was becoming more time-consuming such that he was unable to help her. She understood, naturally - Daisuke needed to do well and she’d be remiss to disturb him now. The problem was that she didn’t know who else to approach.

Except, of course, for Ken himself.

But she was hesitant. He hadn’t contacted them directly since leaving with Daisuke almost two and a half weeks ago. She wasn’t sure she understood enough to approach him yet and she was scared of saying something that would drive him away forever. At the same time, Daisuke’s comment from his previous visit showed that he still cared. Maybe he’d see their effort and willingness to learn and would help them? But _what if_?

She leaned back in her seat and scrubbed her face with her hands. This could tip the scales, and she needed it to be in her favour. She was willing to take that risk, if only to show Ken that she loved him. With a deep breath, she stood and walked out into the hallway. Stopping in front of the house telephone, all her worries and fears flooded her mind, stalling her hand. ‘ _Do it for Ken-chan_ ’. With that, she pushed aside her anxieties and picked up the receiver, punching in Ken’s mobile phone number. Her heart rate ticked up with each ring left unanswered and she tangled her fingers in the cord, lip between her teeth. ‘ _Please…_ ’

Finally, after seven rings, an answer. “... _Hello?_ ”

“Ken- _chan_! Oh, how are you, dear?” She chirped.

“... _Mama? I… I’m okay. How are you?_ ”

“I’m alright, thank you. I just wanted to ask if you wouldn’t mind coming to visit? I understand if you don’t want to, but I have some things I want to ask you.” She took a steadying breath. At least he sounded better, even if his guarded tone hurt.

“ _Umm, I don’t know. Daisuke’s been busy lately and- What?_ ” His voice became more distant and Mrs. Ichijouji heard another voice. Daisuke, maybe? “ _I know, but… I mean, I guess? I’d rather you were with me though…_ ” A sigh, then - “ _Fine, fine. But I want something different for dinner… Yes, that sounds good._ ” Finally, he came back to the phone. “ _Mama? Sorry for the disruption. I have some time this afternoon, if that’s okay?_ ”

Mrs. Ichijouji felt her heart soar. “Of course! Thank you, Ken- _chan_!”

“ _Umm, sure? I’ll be over in about half an hour?_ ” With that, they bid each other goodbye and Ken hung up. With a wobbly smile, Mrs. Ichijouji pressed the receiver to her chest. ‘ _Thank you, thank you…_ ’ Placing it back down on the cradle, she bustled into the kitchen to prepare some snacks and drinks.

It felt like no time at all had passed when the doorbell rang. She hurried to answer, face lighting up when she saw her son there. Even with his anxious expression, it was so good to see him again. “Ken- _chan_! Welcome, dear, please come in!” Forgoing her typical hug since he looked so tense, she instead stepped back to let him in. She then went back to grab her laptop from the living room. “There are sweets and drinks in the kitchen, help yourself!”

“Umm, okay. Do you need any help with that?” He offered. She waved him off, ushering him to sit down at the kitchen table.

“You didn’t bring Wormmon- _chan_ with you today?” she inquired.

He shook his head, tugging at his bangs. “They’re helping Daisuke and V-mon with some cleaning.”

“I see. I’m sorry for pulling you away…” There was a long, awkward silence. She cleared her throat. “So, about why I asked you over today. You see, I’ve been doing a lot of research lately - you know how I am, I hate having free time!” she laughed as she opened the laptop lid and woke it up.

Ken made a curious sound. “You want help with research? What about?”

Mrs. Ichijouji swallowed, typing in her password and tapping her finger against the table impatiently. Finally, it loaded up and she turned the laptop towards him. “This stuff can be a little complicated and I’ve been getting stuck a lot recently. I’ve been getting a little help from Daisuke- _kun_ , but he said he doesn’t know all that much about this besides what applies to himself.” She bit her lip and watched as Ken’s eyes scanned the screen, widening as he read. Suddenly, tears welled in his eyes and he pushed the laptop away, dropping his head into his hands. Immediately, Mrs. Ichijouji felt her heart plummet. ‘ _Oh no… he’s upset! I knew this was a bad idea!_ ’ Panicking, she slid out of her seat to kneel beside his. “Ken- _chan_! Oh, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have asked about this stuff. I-” She was cut off by Ken suddenly throwing his arms around her neck, slipping down to kneel beside her.

“Thank you, Mama!” He sobbed, burying his face into her shoulder. “It means so much to me that you’re trying, and I just- _Thank you, thank you so much_.” Mrs. Ichijouji felt such powerful relief, she pulled him close and just cried with him. 

It took them some time to pull themselves together. They sat on the floor together just holding one another and savouring the closeness. Eventually, Mrs. Ichijouji gently ushered her son back into his seat. It wouldn’t do to sit on the floor for too long. She stood and quickly nipped into the living room for a box of tissues, coming back to find Ken scrolling through one of the pages.

“Here you go, sweetheart.” she murmured, holding out the tissue box. Ken smiled gratefully and took one. “What do you think? Do you understand it?”

“Yes, I get it. Some of the terms are a little complicated, so I can see why you may struggle.” He swept his bangs back absently. “I remember having a lot of trouble with some of these things when I was first researching. I wanted to know what I was but there’s so much information that I just got overwhelmed.” He laughed softly, then paused. In a small voice, he continued, “But… what about Papa? He was so adamantly against it back then…”

Mrs. Ichijouji smiled, laying her hand over his shaking one. “We’ve been researching together,” she reassured him. “He was a little difficult at first, but… well, you’re our only son and we don’t want to lose you. We love you, Ken- _chan_ , so we’ll do what we can to understand. Your Papa actually said he’s glad I convinced him to join me, because he loves learning.” She laughed lightly, then gasped and clapped her hands together. “I know! How about we all have little research parties? We can see you more often and learn lots while we’re at it! Oh, Daisuke- _kun_ should join us, too.”

Ken dabbed his eyes with his tissue and beamed at her. “That sounds like a great idea! Daisuke will probably complain about having to study more but I’ll try to convince him. I’m sure he won’t mind that much though, if I show him how important it is to me.” His smile softened, a familiar fondness tinging it with warmth. ‘ _Oh… I see now,_ ’ Mrs. Ichijouji smiled and squeezed his hand. 

They spent a few hours together, Ken helping to explain some things in more simple terms. The two were in the middle of an in-depth discussion regarding the acronym and its variations when Ken’s mobile rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and gasped.

“Shoot, is that the time?! I should’ve been back over an hour ago!” He glanced up at his mother. “Can I take this? It’s Daisuke.”

“Of course, sweetheart. If you need to go, then go. We can carry on with this next time.” Ken smiled at her gratefully, answering the phone while Mrs. Ichijouji set about clearing away the table. As she put away the cookies, she couldn’t help but thank her lucky stars that her son had understood. She couldn’t wait to learn more with her whole family.

(After this, Daisuke brought their Digimon and a whole dinner for all of them. Ken’s father comes home to a loud, cheerful table and exchanges a proud smile with his wife before joining them.)


End file.
